Bells
by iloveerik
Summary: My take of what Tracy was thinking as she was singing "I Can Hear the Bells".


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hairspray…either movie or the play. I wish I did, but I don't. Also, this is my first Hairspray fanfic, if I have enough interest, I might do more. Let me know what you think._

Tracy had been waiting for this day for years. The boy that she had loved from afar had not only noticed her, but he talked and bumped into her. As she walked out of detention, she hardly noticed that Penny had come up beside her. Her heart was almost pounding out of her chest. In the back of her head, she thought she heard bells start to chime. It was as if the bells were ringing out for change. Things would change, she was sure of it now.

_I can hear the bells; well don't you hear 'em chime? Can't you feel my heart-beat keeping perfect time? _

Why was Penny looking at me that way? Didn't she hear the bells chime too? Surely she could! They were as loud as if I were standing next to a church_._

_  
And all because he...  
Touched me,  
_

**Oh, that touch.**

_He looked at me and stared yes he..._

**Those big blue eyes.**__

Bumped me,  


**Did he mean to do that?**

_My heart was unprepared when he...  
_

**Will it ever be prepared?**

_  
Tapped me,  
And knocked me off my feet, one little touch now my life's complete 'cause when he...  
_

**Boy did he knock me off my feet!**

_  
Nudged me,  
Love put me in a fix yes it..._

**I can still feel it**.__

Hit me,  
Just like a ton of bricks, yes my heart burst now I know what life's about, one little touch and love's knocked me out  


**Boy, am I a goner**_**. **_**That was fast!**

_and.._

_.__I can hear the bells,  
My head is spinning_.

**Is it just me, or is the school moving??**

_I can hear the bells,  
Something's beginning._

**But what?**

_  
Everybody says that a girl who looks like me can't win his love well just wait and see 'cause..._

**I'll show them!**__

I can hear the bells,  
Just hear them chiming,  
I can hear the bells,  
My temperature's climbing,  
I can't contain my joy 'cause I've finally found the boy I've been missin'  
LISTEN!  
I can hear the bells.

_Round 1,  
He'll ask me on a date, and then..._

**Wow…did I just say date?**__

Round 2,  
I'll primp but won't be late, because

**Why would I??**__

Round 3's  
When we kiss inside his car!  
Won't go all the way but I'll go pretty fa-ar

**True…so true.**__

Round 4,  
He'll ask me for my hand, and then...  


**I scream and cry!!**

_  
Round 5,  
We'll book the wedding band, so by...  
_

**Wedding band…nice.**

_  
Round 6,  
Amber, much to your surprise, this heavy-weight champion takes the prize and_

**And boy will I!!**

_I can hear the bells,  
My ears are ringing, _

**Are those still the bells, or am I lightheaded??**

_  
I can hear the bells,  
The brides-maids are singing,_

**Penny, of course, will be my maid of honor. Cousin Susan, Jackie**_… _

_  
Everybody says the a guy who's such a gem, won't look my way well the laugh's on them 'cause  
_

**He'll see the real me.**

_I can hear the bells,  
My father will smile,_

**I'm sure he'll cry too!**

_  
I can hear the bells,  
As he walks me down the aisle,_

**Lined with all kinds of flowers…mostly lilies though, I think.**

_  
My mother starts to cry but I can't see 'cause Link and I are french kissin'_

**If my heart rate was high before, it has definitely jumped saying that!**__

LISTEN!  
I can hear the bells.

**Still.**

_I can hear the bells,  
My head is reeling,_

**Dizzy…so dizzy.**

_  
I can hear the bells,  
I can't stop the pealing,  
Everybody warns that he won't like what he'll see but I know that he'll look inside of me yeah...  
_

**I know he will. He's Link.**__

I can hear the bells,  
Today's just the start 'cause,

**There's a long way to go…**

_  
I can hear the bells and,  
Till death do us part and,_

**I don't even want to think of that.**

_  
Even when we die we'll look down from up above remembering the night that we two fell in love, We both will shed a tear _

**Of happiness, of course.  
**

_And he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'  
_

**Besides I love you**

_  
LISTEN!_

I can hear the bells,  
I can hear the bells,  
I can hear the bells.

**I STILL can hear the bells.**


End file.
